Never Getting Better
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Severus is saved and in the hospital wing, and Hermione is his "nurse". Starts six months in, when he tells her why he thinks he's still there. She makes him an offer that he literally can't refuse, not that he would anyway. HG/SS lemons and fluff. R&R!


Disclaimer – I do not own anything that resembles the world of Harry Potter; that solely belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from this fanfiction.

Summary – Hermione Granger is helping in the Hospital Wing after the war, and there's a certain patient that she has become quite fond of. Not _completely_ DH compliant. A bit OOC.

No BETA, so all mistakes are mine. If you find anything too bad, let me know and I'll correct it straight away.

**Warning – For 18 and over readers **_**only**_**, please. Sexual content.**

It was a normal cold and windy day in London on the second day in November. However, the inside of Grimmauld Place was warm, and one of the residents of the now-cozy house was walking out into the nippy morning air to Apparate to work. Since the war had ended, Grimmauld Place had been renovated to an extreme. The Golden Trio had taken it upon themselves to redo the place, seeing as they were going to be living there. It had taken almost two months, with some serious help from others, to get the place habitable, and almost five to get it to be 'home'.

After the war, the dead were tallied and the living had indeed mourned, but rejoiced at the same time. They were free from Voldemort and not all was lost in the war. They had hugged their previous enemies, just glad to be able to feel another human body, whether they be friend or foe. Some of those who everyone thought were dead were undeniably very much alive – after some serious stints in the hospital wing, of course.

Most had to admit, however, that a few odd relationships came out of the whole ordeal, but most were not so lucky. Many relationships that had started with the war ended with it, too. Such was the case with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sure, they had given it the best try they could, but in the end they had realized it was just too awkward when push came to shove. Hermione realized that, although at one point she did have feelings for Ron more than just friendship, it was merely a phase and that had passed no more than a month after Harry had gotten his much needed sandwich and sleep. Ron had moved on quickly, 'officially' getting back with Lavender only two months after the break-up. They married scarcely a month after, what with Lavender being pregnant and all.

Hermione had also moved on, but in a very odd kind of way. She was helping in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts just after the war ended, when Minerva McGonagall personally asked Hermione to look after a certain patient that was concealed behind a charmed curtain in the backmost corner of the Wing. Minerva knew Hermione was the only one with enough patience and bravery to deal with him.

After all, Severus Snape was not a man most wanted to toy with, let alone try to repeatedly tell him he needed to stay in bed. However, the second war had changed the old dungeon bat. Hermione heard more than once or twice, from various people, that they believed Severus' brain had gone to mush via the venom from the snake and one too many curses.

At first, Hermione agreed with them. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, and spy for Albus Dumbledore, never once complained as Hermione worked on him; never once did he tell her she was doing wrong as she performed tests, charms, administered potions, and healing spells. On the contrary, he made small talk and complimented her technique often. On every one of these occasions, Hermione would blush, and he would compliment that also, telling her a little pink on her looked good. Hermione would promptly turn red.

Although the Golden Trio had technically moved into Grimmauld Place, Hermione spent most of her time at the hospital, taking care of, as well as spending time with, Severus Snape. Every day she would Apparate to just outside of Hogwarts, run up to the Hospital Wing to look at his sleeping form, and would still be awed by how he survived.

It seems as though Harry Potter wasn't the only one Fawkes wanted to keep alive. The phoenix had found Severus of his own accord and cried over his wounds; the venom just seemed to disappear from his body, his wound healing over perfectly. However, the whole ordeal had left Severus weak and tired. One day, about six months into his treatment, he explained why he thought he was still there.

"Hermione," he drawled, his voice still deep and silky, but kind, as she pulled up her typical chair and a large book to his bedside, "I'm wondering if you're just keeping me here for your own reasons."

"Excuse me?" she replied quickly, looking up to him, his dark eyes looking at her intently.

"Well, I have not heard any reason as to _why_ I am still here in the past three months. I understand," he said quickly, cutting off the rebuttal he knew was coming, "that I was weak and unable to care for myself when I first came in, but otherwise fine. I have told you on numerous occasions that I feel fine now, which is the truth, and I am ready to leave. You have yet to explain to me why I am still here."

Hermione bit the inside of her lip. She knew he was kind of, maybe, possibly, just a _little_ correct. In the past six months, Hermione had become quite fond of the new and improved Potions Master. He looked twenty years younger since the war ended, his hair now looked silky and thick, his face had a bit more color, but still pale. He had even requested to have his teeth straightened and whitened, which Hermione had done herself. All in all, Severus Snape was a good-looking man and – dare she say it – sweet.

"Hermione," Severus chuckled, his face brightening with a smile, "you always do look lovely when you blush."

"Thank you," she murmured, looking back to the book in her hands. She sighed. "Severus, you may be correct in assuming that I do enjoy your company. However, the Headmistress has yet to discharge you, and I am not going to sneak you out."

Severus' mouth tilted into another smile. "You could, though."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I can't."

"What about that Gryffindor bravery?" he asked with another chuckle.

"I don't believe that covers sneaking my ex-professor out of Hogwarts," Hermione said sarcastically, looking back to him.

"I seem to have rubbed off on you, my dear." At Hermione's raised eyebrow, Severus continued. "You could have given me a run for my money with that snarky, sarcastic reply."

"Ah," Hermione said simply. "If you would like me to speak with the Headmistress, that wouldn't be a bother, you know."

"I know," he replied, still staring at her. "However, I do indeed enjoy your company, also, Hermione, and if it's only whilst I be stuck here, than I suppose I'll just stay awhile longer."

Hermione's mouth fell open, but she had nothing to respond with, so she simply closed her mouth and opened her book. Severus took this time, as he did everyday, to get a good look at the young witch at his bedside. She had grown up quickly because of the war; not that she wasn't already vastly more mature than the average student was. Her hair was still curly, but not quite as bushy; her body had grown with her, filling out in the right places, staying slim in others. He noticed she seemed to blush easily and that was the highlight of his day, seeing her cheeks turn red and her mouth curve into a nervous smile. All in all, Hermione Granger was an attractive, grown woman, and Severus had an undeniable fondness for the witch.

Severus continued to look her over, appreciating the simple white blouse and light-colored jeans she wore that day. They were tight, but not revealing, and Severus' imagination had shifted into overdrive the moment she had walked in. This had been happening for a few months now. Severus had woken up after being unconscious for almost a week to her angel-like face hovering just inches above his. Maybe he had snapped at her a few times in the beginning, but he always reminded himself that he was a free man, she was no longer his student, and quite a beautiful woman. Only days after their first encounter, Severus decided he was going to let his real side reign freely. And to his amazement, Hermione seemed to enjoy the 'normal Severus'.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione replied, looking up from her book, her caramel colored eyes focusing on Severus.

"Maybe you should speak with the Headmistress," he conceded. "Perhaps it is time for me to leave this place."

"Okay," Hermione said simply. She handed Severus her book and rose from her seat. "I'll go speak with her now."

Severus' heart started pounding. "Now?" he asked. "Why now?"

It wasn't that Severus was afraid to leave the comfort of Hogwarts, although that was a bonus; he was more concerned with the idea of having to make ridiculous excuses to see Hermione. He already had quite a few ready in his head: 'Hermione,' he would own her, 'I am having some difficulty with a potion, and would care for your assistance.' Or perhaps he would just happen to trip and fall, or that he was having weak spells and needed help getting around the house. There was no way she could reject _that_…right?

"Well, if you want to get out of here, I suggest we at least do it to early enough so you can get settled in before you get too tired," she explained.

"Oh," Severus said. "I am surely hoping that my house on Spinners End is still intact."

"Severus," Hermione said slowly, her face turning into an apologetic expression, "that house was ransacked and practically destroyed. I thought someone told you."

"Oh," he said again. "No, they did not. That place probably should have been condemned anyway."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You are more than welcome to stay at Grimmauld Place," she suggested.

His dark eyes widened. "You must be joking."

"I know you don't _want_ to stay there, but at least come and stay for awhile so I can keep an eye on you. For medical purposes," she added quickly.

Severus' heart leapt at the idea, but he wanted to be absolutely sure she meant it, and not just trying to me her typical giving self. "No, Hermione, it's not that I wouldn't want to stay, I just didn't think you or your housemates would care for me to be there too much."

"Why not?" she demanded, her hand on her hip.

Severus chuckled. "My dear, I was not exactly the most liked adult in your lives," he reminded her with a smile.

"Yes, well, you are not even close to that man anymore, Severus Snape," Hermione said. She smiled as she noticed she was defending him to… well… him.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he said lowly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now that, my dear, is attractive. One of these days, you'll find the luckiest bloke who just loves seeing nothing but the whites of your eyes." _Yes, and that bloke would happen to be me_, he thought.

Hermione blushed. Severus smiled, preferring the red on her cheeks to the whites of her eyes, but hey, he'll take whatever he can get.

"There it is," he chuckled. "I love the color red on you."

Hermione fought to not roll her eyes again, still blushing as his eyes roamed her face. "Severus, you need to stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Flirting with me like that," she said, still staring at her feet. "You'll give a girl the wrong impression."

"Hermione," he said quietly, instinctively reaching a hand out to comfort her.

His hand wrapped around her wrist and she raised her head to stare him in the eyes. Blood was pounding in her ears, her stomach turning into knots, all from just one simple, nice gesture. She silently cursed herself for feeling the unmistakable electricity shooting up her arm from the spot his hand was.

"I would never give you the wrong impression," he whispered, his eyes searching hers. "I mean what I say."

Hermione felt as though she may faint as his thumb brushed along the top of her wrist, his eyes holding hers in an intense look. But she knew he didn't understand what she meant, nor was she about to tell him that her feelings for him went beyond a doctor/patient or student/teacher or friends.

"I – I – uh – I'll go see Minerva right now," she said quietly, pulling her wrist from his hand, turning on her heel, and walking quickly out of the Hospital Wing. She leaned against the doors when they had closed, calming herself down. She yelled at herself the entire way to the Headmistress's office, telling herself over and over that she was crazy to think Severus Snape, of all people, would have any kind of _feelings_ towards her. Hell, she thought that she was crazy for feeling like she did.

Hermione's talk with the Headmistress went very well. Minerva had told the younger woman all she was waiting for was Hermione to give her the say-so. The Headmistress signed the release papers, on the condition that Severus must accompany the young woman back to Grimmauld Place until Hermione saw fit.

Hermione made her way back to the Hospital Wing to give Severus the news. She walked through the door and to the back, where Severus usually was, but his bed was empty. Her eyebrows came together, wondering if maybe he was just using the bathroom. She was halfway into sitting down in her usual chair beside his bed when movement caught her eye.

She thought she may faint.

There stood Severus Snape, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and denim jeans; his black hair fell gracefully around his face, looking clean and shiny. His face was bright and happy, a large smile wrinkling his eyes. He looked like a model, his fingers hooked into the belt loops of his pants, the shirt showing off a very toned torso and arms.

"Hermione, you're staring," he pointed out, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

She blinked a few times before standing back up and adverting her eyes to her shoes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"No reason to be sorry, Hermione," he said, walking to her until they were only a foot apart. "How did it go with Minerva?"

"Fine," she said. "She signed the release papers under the condition you come back to Grimmauld Place with me."

Severus scoffed. "As if I had a choice to begin with," he chuckled. "A beautiful woman asks me to accompany her to her home for an extended period of time and you think I have other options?"

"Severus," Hermione said, her tone holding a warning to it. "I told you to stop."

"Stop what?" he asked, taking another step towards her.

"Saying things like that," Hermione replied quietly, still focusing on her shoes.

"You want me to stop telling you the truth?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione stayed quiet, not sure how to respond. Instead, she produced the papers and held them out to him. He took them.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you sure about me staying at Grimmauld Place, Hermione?" Severus asked, the uncertainty he had obvious in his voice.

Hermione finally looked up and she gave him an exasperated look. "Of course I am sure, Severus. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender will just have to deal with it if they don't like it. In his will, Sirius may have left the house technically to Harry, but he had Ron, Ginny, and I sign a contract that we all had a portion of the house, no matter the circumstances. Harry may be a bit selfish sometimes, but he takes care of the people he loves, especially in a state of war."

Severus did not argue. He knew better than to mess with Hermione when she was angry or determined. For such a sweet witch, she was murder to deal with when she wanted something. Together they gathered the very few possessions Severus had left, shrunk them, put them in their pockets, and walked from the grounds to an Apparation point. Hermione looked nervous when she held her hand to the side, palm up, offering it for Severus to take.

"I know that you know how to Apparate there, Severus, I just don't want you to try out too many new things in one day," she explained before he could ask.

Instead of just simply taking her hand, Severus put his hand atop her forearm. He looked her in the eyes and slid his hand slowly down her arm, feeling the smoothness of her skin before his palm rested on hers, their fingers lacing. Hermione stared back the entire time, too surprised by the intensity in his stare to look away. Her heart was racing and the electricity was back, coursing through her body, clouding her mind.

"Hermione," Severus whispered.

"Sorry, let's go," Hermione replied before he could say anything else. She quickly looked away from him, focusing on where she wanted to go, and spun on the spot, throwing them into impending darkness.

They both sucked in a deep breath when they were securely on the steps of Grimmauld Place. Hermione made to take a step towards the door, but Severus kept his grip on her hand, not allowing her to move. She turned towards him and her breath caught in her throat. He was directly in front of her, merely six inches away, his eyes focused on her with that intense stare again.

"Severus, I –."

"Hermione," Severus whispered, cutting her off. "You are quite rude."

"What?" she asked, her mind fuzzy from being in such close proximity to him, her body almost touching his.

"You did not let me finish my sentence earlier," he informed her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Severus smiled. "I just wanted to thank you… for everything. For taking care of me the last six months, for spending much more time than necessary with me. I just thought you would like to know how much it has meant to me to have you there everyday, not just as someone trying to make me healthier, but as someone to talk to, to have a reason to look forward to the next day."

"Severus," Hermione whispered, looking at her shoes again. "Please stop saying things like that."

"Hermione," Severus said a bit harshly, putting a hand under her chin and forcing her face up to look her in the eyes again. "I am getting tired of _you_ saying things like that. I understand if you do not want to hear me say things like that because you do not feel the same, but I will not have you telling me to not say them because you think I do not mean them. I may be a bit different now, but I have kept my honesty. If you would like me to stop for reasons other than you do not believe me, please tell me now, Hermione."

Hermione stared into his dark eyes, and knew he meant what he said. "I have no other reasons," she whispered.

"Good," he murmured.

Severus hesitantly brought his hand that was not holding hers up to her face, stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, too caught up in his touch to think. His fingers had a rough texture, but they felt soft on her skin as they explored her face, running over her cheeks, eyebrow, her eyes, jaw line, and finally over her lips. He paused on her lips, taking time to run his fingers over the top and the bottom a few times before speaking again.

"I need you to do something for me, Hermione," he whispered.

"Anything," she breathed, her eyes still shut, his fingers still on her lips.

"Tell me how you feel," he said huskily.

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both," he whispered, his heart pounding, his pants tightening just from feeling her skin and hearing her voice, praying to whatever God there was that she said the two things he wanted to hear come from her plump lips.

Hermione's breathing became faster as Severus slid his fingers down to her neck, stroking her sensitive skin. "I can't even begin to explain it," she whispered.

"Are you aroused?" he asked lowly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Sexually?"

"Yes."

"Because of me?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, closing the distance between them, his body pressed against hers.

"No," she said quickly.

"And emotionally?" he asked quietly, his hand gliding into her hair, something he had wanted to do for months.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated. She shook her head, shutting her mouth.

"Tell me," he whispered, his face a mere inch from hers.

"I can't," she replied just as quietly.

"Do you… care for me as something other than just friends, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"How so?" he asked, his hand freezing in her air, his heart slamming against his ribs.

Her reply was almost inaudible. "I have fallen in love with you, Severus Snape." She opened her eyes and met his.

Severus' eyes widened just a fraction and his heart skipped a beat. "Good answer, Miss Granger," he murmured before closing the inch between them.

Hermione whimpered as Severus' lips met hers. His lips were soft on hers, but all too soon he pulled away to look her in the eyes. She stared back, feeling as though his black eyes were sucked into hers, following down to her soul and getting a damn good glance.

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

"Yes?"

"Tell me how you feel."

Hermione brought her hand up to his face, doing the same thing to him that he had just done. Her fingers ran over his face, loving that he closed his eyes just as she had.

"Physically or emotionally?" he asked, the corners of his mouth rising.

"Both," she whispered.

"Physically, I believe this is evidence of how I feel," he murmured, grasping her hips and pulling them to his. She gasped as she felt a large bulge pressing into her abdomen.

"And emotionally?" she asked, her heart hammering in her chest.

Severus opened his eyes to look into hers. "I have fallen deeply in love with you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione didn't waste any time in pressing her lips back against his, running her tongue over his bottom lip, seeking something deeper. Severus allowed the intrusion, kissing her back with gusto, pressing her body against his. They fumbled backwards, neither being able to stand straight as the kiss became more heated.

Hermione grunted as her back slammed into the door of Grimmauld Place and sudden realization that she was passionately kissing Severus Snape on the porch, in public, hit her. However, she did not want to break this kiss, for fear he would disappear into her dreams as usual. She reached behind her, finding the doorknob, and opened it slowly, pushing them away from the opening door as to not fall into the hall.

They were a mess of tangled limbs when Severus lifted her up to wrap her legs and arms around him, never once ceasing the kiss. He stepped them over the threshold, Hermione kicking the door close loudly behind them.

"Where to?" he breathed against her lips.

"Up the stairs, third door on the right," she panted, but then quickly attacked his mouth.

Severus groaned and started for the stairs hastily. To this day, they still cannot tell you how Severus managed to make it up three flights of stairs, Hermione wrapped around him in a death grip, all whilst kissing her into oblivion. He fumbled with the hold door handle, having to practically rip it off in order to shove the door open. Once inside, the door was closed, and Hermione shoved up against it, moaning into his mouth.

"Bed," Hermione panted, breaking the kiss. "Now."

Severus groaned and turned them from the door, stumbling a bit as he kneeled on the bed, Hermione still wrapped around him. After successfully placing them in the middle of the bed, he leant forward, causing Hermione to settle into the mattress on her back. Severus' lips went to her neck, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh just below her ear. Hermione ground herself against him, groaning as his tongue soothed the spot his teeth had just sunk into. He tried to reach a hand between them to undress her, but Hermione held tight, not wanting to be further than an inch away from him.

"I can make this much easier," she said breathlessly.

Out of nowhere, she pulled her wand, whispered '_divesto'_, and Severus gasped as he felt the cool air of the room coat his body. "Impatient woman," he groaned as her skin was suddenly against his, every nerve ending he had sparking and sending waves straight to his erect manhood.

Hermione gasped in a few breaths, feeling his large arousal pressing into her sex. "Only when it comes to you," she whispered before kissing him again.

He kissed her back deeply, sucking her full bottom lip into his mouth. "Is that so?" he asked, ducking his head to the side, ghosting his lips on her neck.

Hermione moaned and bucked her hips against his. Severus gasped when she did so, for he noticed nothing but skin rubbing against skin. "Yes," she panted. "Please, don't toy with me. Just take me, Severus, please."

Her words efficiently swept away any previous plan. "As you wish," he murmured.

Hermione loosened her legs just enough for him to be able to position himself at her soaked entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lifting himself to look into her glazed eyes.

"Yes," she breathed heavily, her hands raking into his hair, pulling him back down for a passionate kiss just as he entered her.

They moaned against each others lips as Severus slid into her tight walls. He paused, allowing her time to get used to his size before starting a slow pace. He pulled nearly completely out of her before sheathing himself back in her. He leaned his weight on one arm in order to trail his fingers along her ribs before cupping her full breast. Hermione's walls convulsed around him as he massaged her breast with his palm, his long fingers skimming over her taunt nipple.

"Severus!" she cried out, breaking the kiss, when he pinched her nipple between his fingers.

Hearing his name torn form her lips caused his pace to quicken, and she didn't seem to mind at all. She met his quickened thrust, moaning time after time when he hit bottom.

"So tight," he moaned as he felt her walls contract around him, unable to keep quiet.

She cried out in response as he slammed into her again, her legs tightening around him as she felt her impending orgasm build to a near breaking point. Sense this, Severus took a hardened nipple into his mouth, his tongue making sloppy circles around his. Hermione arched into him, his thrusts now deep and hard and quick, and her orgasm finally washed her over, his name being torn from her lips. Severus whimpered around her nipple as she screamed his name again, her walls tightening almost painfully around him until her juices flowed over his member inside her, throwing him into his own release, him spilling deeply within her only seconds later.

Severus slowly released her nipple as her arms went around his shoulders, forcing him to lay completely on top of her. They panted into each others neck as their breathing slowly returned to normal. He made to roll off her, but her arms held tight.

"I do not wish to hurt you," he whispered, turning his head to the side to kiss her neck.

She shivered as he kissed her neck. "I like you right here," she muttered. "You aren't hurting me at all."

He smiled and kissed her salty skin again.

"Severus?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied sleepily.

She smiled and stroked his hair. "I don't think you're ever going to get better," she said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising up to look into her eyes, which were alight with amusement.

"Well," she said, chewing on her lip a little before continuing, "Minerva said you had to stay here until you were one hundred percent better."

He stared at her for a moment before realization swept across his features. He sighed. "Well, love," he said seriously, his lips brushing across hers, "I foresee that never happening, for I am missing a very vital organ."

She giggled. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"My heart."

Hermione gasped at his sweet words, not expecting that at all, and Severus took full advantage of her parted lips, kissing her deeply. His recovery time? I think you know the answer that.

_A/N - Thank you so much for reading! Your opinion means a ton, so please just take two seconds to review!! Thanks!_


End file.
